Everything has Changed
by GreenSin
Summary: Steve Rogers had always hated bullies, as did little Lia Summers. Together they survived long years of torment and teasing. But as he grew into the skinny guy he was, and she bloomed into a beautiful flower, he let her slip out of his reach. Steve/OC -New Summary in 1st chapter, REWRITING STORY-
1. Prologue

**Unexpected Changes**

**_Title: _****I don't like bullies  
****_Summary: _Lia Summers had known Steve Rogers her entire life, living next door to him until she moved to Washington with her parents at age sixteen. But when she was finally reunited with her best friend, she never expected to meet Captain America. StevexOC (Bad summary, I know)  
****_Characters: _Steve Rogers/Captain America, James 'Bucky' Barnes, Peggy Carter, Lia Summers (OC).  
****_Chapter: _****Prologue  
****_Important:_**** This story will go along with Taylor Swifts new album RED, the titles of the albums' songs will be the chapter titles, and a short part of the lyrics of the song, which will be important for the chapter or capturing the meaning of the chapter, will be included at the beginning of each chapter.**

**And I might go and use some other songs as well, have been thinking of '_You can't hurry love_' by Phil Collins, love that song ;)**

**_Copyright disclaimers: _****I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT MY OC AND MY ORIGINAL STORYLINE UP TO THE BEGINNING OF CAPTAIN AMERICA, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO MARVEL. THE SONG TITLES BELONG TO TAYLOR SWIFT.**

**A/N: I am Dutch, so I have little knowledge of Brooklyn, only that it once belonged to my people *grab the pitchforks! start the new revolutions, we'll take back our lands! xD*, and there is a church involved in this story, but I just made up a name for it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_1929, St. Mary's Church, Brooklyn_

"Oh, for God's sake, there you've got the Rogers again! Why can't they go to their own church, this one is strictly for Americans, not that Irish filth!" Lia's mother, Elaine, muttered under her breath. "I know darling, but we cannot make them leave." Her husband, Daniel, sushed her, uneffectevly. "Like hell we can!" She said raising her voice, then gasping and putting her hand over her mouth. "Oh, dear God, I am sorry for my language. It's just, that family, they infuriate me. It's bad enough they live next to us and now... Now we have to share our church with them as well!"

Lia just sighed and was looking at Steve, the Rogers' only son. He was one year older than her. She had just turned six, and boy was she proud of that!, and he was seven. She had never understood why her parents felt such hatred to the Rogers family. They were really nice.

She went over there often, ofcourse without her mother knowing, and they would give her delicious cookies and she would play around with Steve.  
They would pretend to be knights and in a battle, and they would fight with their wooden swords.

It was so much fun, and his parents were okay with it. Lia's mother would've locked Lia up and force her to play with dolls and have tea parties with her mothers friends.

You see, Lia's mother had grown up in high society, and then she met Daniel. He was one of the topbankers in NYC and her mother was smitten with him. But as Lia would find out as she grew older, Elaine was more smitten with Daniels money than with him.

But when Elaine and Daniel had married, and because of the course of some uneventful events, Daniel had lost his job. Elaine, being pregnant with Lia, had no choice but to stay with Daniel.  
They moved into a poor workers district and ended up living, much to Elaine's dismay, next to a newly-wed Irish couple, with a son on the way as well.

As the Irish couple tried to socialize, they would find the door slammed in their face each time they rang at the Summer's house.

Daniel had made several attempts to go and apologize to the couple, but Elaine would not have it.

_"There's no way you are going to go and apologize to those rats! 'Cause that's what they are, stinky, dirty, disgusting rats!" Elaine yelled towards her husband. "But dear, how have they ever offended you in any way?" The corner of the young woman's' mouth began to twitch. "Offended me? They have humiliated me, how dare they knock on _my _door, stand on _my _doorstep. Do you even know what that looks like? It looks like we are being friendly with that scum!" Elaine was taking heavy breaths now, trying to calm herself and remain ladylike._

_"You know what, Daniel, this is all _your_ fault. If you had kept yourself together at that bank, your boss wouldn't have fired you and we would be living in a mansion. Where _we _belong! Where _I _belong! You're so selfish! How dare you put me and your unborn daughter through this!"_

_Elaine shot up and elegantly walked out of the living room, making her way through the hall, slipping in to her very expensive coat and graciously walked through the front door, heading to her high-society friends._

Of course, Lia didn't really know nor did she understand all this, she was of course only a six year old. But one thing she did know, and that was that Steve was her friends, and no one, not even her own mother was allowed to make fun of her friends.


	2. All Too Well

**All Too Well**

**_Title: _Everyting Has Changed****  
****_Summary: _****Lia Summers had known Steve Rogers her entire life, living next door to him until she moved to Washington with her parents at age sixteen. But when she was finally reunited with her best friend, she never expected to meet Captain America. StevexOC (Bad summary, I know)****  
****_Characters: _****Steve Rogers/Captain America, James 'Bucky' Barnes, Peggy Carter, Lia Summers (OC).  
****_Chapter: _All Too Well****  
****_Important:_**** This story will go along with Taylor Swifts new album RED, the titles of the albums' songs will be the chapter titles, and a short part of the lyrics of the song, which will be important for the chapter or capturing the meaning of the chapter, will be included at the beginning of each chapter.  
****_Copyright disclaimers: _****I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT MY OC AND MY ORIGINAL STORYLINE UP TO THE BEGINNING OF CAPTAIN AMERICA, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO MARVEL. THE SONG TITLES BELONG TO TAYLOR SWIFT.**

**A/N: Second chapter! Having an album for inspiration is amazing. These amazing songs keep me going, and you know what would make it even better? REVIEWS! C'mon, I wanna feel the love ;)**

* * *

**All Too Well**

**_And I know it's long gone, and that magic´s not here no more_****_  
And it might be okay, but I'm not fine at all_**

**_Cause here we are again on that little town street_**  
**_You almost ran the red cause you were looking over me_**  
**_Wind in my hair I was there I remember it all too well_**

_1939, Summers' residence, Brooklyn_

Lia was roaming around in her closet, throwing unwanted items on the floor, looking for her party dress. The one she got from grandma.

"Is everything alright, honey?" The sweet voice of Elaine could be heard from the other side of the door. "I am not entirely sure, mother, have you seen the dress grandma gave me last year?" Elaine smiled to herself, her daughter was sure to be in for a pleasant surprise.  
"As a matter of fact, I have, darling." The door was flung open by a nervously looking Lia. "Well, where is it?" Her mother smiled sweetly. "Come." She said as she graciously walked down the stairs.

Lia gasped at her dress hanging in the living room, but not quite her dress at all. If it was anything like her dress, it was much prettier. "I improved it a bit, because me and my father have some great news for you darling. Perhaps the best birthday present we could have ever given you."

Lia shot her mother a curious look, pleading her to explain, instead of keeping her guessing all day long.

"Your father has found a new job. We are leaving for Washington this Tuesday, your father is going to be the new head of Financial Inquiries. " Elaine finished, beaming, looking like she had earned the job and she should get all the glory rather than her husband.

"What? But that's two days away!" Lia said, the panic clear in her voice. "I know darling, isn't that just wonderful, we'll finally be able to leave this place." She said, beaming even more so. "But what about my friends?" "No matter, no matter darling, you'll find new friends, you're a pretty girl after all. Oh my, perhaps we can finally find you a decent husband there."

"Mother!" Lia said, her face turning crimson red, and for no apperant reason, Steve's face popped into her head.

_Wait, what was that. Steve? No, Steve's a friend. A good friend, a great friend in fact. But we haven't spoken for three months now. Why haven't we spoken? Was it because of Craig. No of course not, why would it be? He doesn't care about who I'm kissing, or who I am dating, does he now?_

"Lia, are you alright?" Her mothers' voice brought her back to reality. "Of course I am, mother. I think I am going to tell my friends, if that is alright with you?" Her mother smiled at her daughter taking it all in so well. "Certainly, my dear. And we've already taken the liberty of putting you out of school." Lia nodded and made her way to Amanda, her best friend, but something kept nagging at her.

* * *

_It was 1936 and Lia was at the Rogers' house, reading stories with Steve._

_"Steve, what do you think it's like, getting a true love's kiss." Lia asked, clutching 'Cinderella' against her chest. "I don't know Lia." "Would you like to find out?" "What?" Steve replied, his ears turning a bright shade of red._

_A playful grin spread across Lias'face. "I dare you. To. Kiss. Me!" She said, laughing. "What, no!" Steve replied, visibly trembling. "Am I not pretty enough?" Lia asked, pouting and putting up a faked sad voice, however Steve did not realize she was just playing around with him._

_"Of course you are pretty enough. You are very pretty." He stuttered. "Then kiss me." She whispered, giggling._

_Then, much to Lia's amazement, he connected his lips with hers. Lia's immediate reaction was to push him away. _

_"Steve what are you doing?" She shrieked. "I did as you asked, Lia. What's wrong? Was it bad?" "No, no, it was not, I just never expected you to actually do it."_

_"Oh, okay, I guess." Steve replied, his eyes on the ground. "I think I should go." Lia blurted out and she stood up, straightened her skirts and ran out of the porch, towards Amanda's house."_

* * *

Lia snapped out of her flashback when she heard someone chuckling behind her, she turned around and met Steve Rogers' azure eyes.

"Hi." She said, smiling sadly. "Hi, I guess." He replied, kicking a pebble with his shoe. "How have you been, Steve?" "Alright." A sigh escaped his lips.

"Steve, have I done anything to offend you, for if I did, I am truly sorry." "No, you didn't. It's just, I saw you and Craig and I had hoped that you and I…Oh, never mind." He sighed again and started to turn around when Lia placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Steve, wait. What do you mean with you and me?" "Uh, nothing Lia, nothing." "Stop lying to me, Steve. I know when you are." "It doesn't matter, Lia. What really matters is what you were letting him do!" "What do you mean?" "He was undressing you!" He gritted through his teeth.

Lia gasped, she didn't know he had seen _that_.

"Steve.. nothing happened.. really Steve. You have to believe me!" Lia panicked, silent tears pouring down her face.

"It is none of my business Lia, I am sorry for bothering you. Anyway, I heard you're leaving for Washington on Tuesday. Congratulations and I suppose this is farewell Lia." Steve said, trying to keep himself together, but obviously failing at it. He kissed Lia's cheek, turned on his heel to tend on his gravely sick mother.

"Goodbye Steve Rogers." Lia whispered. Hoping that one day she would be able to lay her eyes on him again.

**A/N: So how was it? :)**


End file.
